The Hetalia Pocky Game
by The Epic Turtles
Summary: What happens when Hungary and Japan combine forces and take over the World Meeting? Great minds think alike. Multiple pairings and total fluff galore...and maybe more.
1. INTRO

**A/N:**

**Welcome to the Hetalia Pocky Game! This multi-chapter fanfiction is a collaboration ****between 3 fanfictioners: MicroClown, Jywy, Epic F. Awesomesauce, and VivaAmerica. We are known as The Epic Turtles~ This is completely fluffy and many pairings will be shown. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or any of Hetalia's characters. **

**Ciao! This is Jywy writing the intro~**

* * *

Germany addressed world issues while no one else paid any attention. France was focused on scooting closer and closer to England, calculating the distance between his butt and England's. Italy couldn't keep his hands off the fuzzy cat toy that squeaked every time he shook it. Belgium was throwing vials of chocolate potions at Poland for some odd reason. Hungary was behaving oddly, her hands folded neatly on the table. A slight grin on her face told Prussia to keep a five meter distance away from her. Sealand and Seychelles were placing bets on what was under that huge blanket in the back of the World Meeting room.

"I bet it's Poptarts," Sealand said.

"Ha. I bet it's full of sushi." Seychelles drooled at the thought.

"I hope it's goodies for us!"

"I dare you to lift that cloth up."

Sealand quickly glanced at Japan to make sure he wasn't looking, but Japan was too wrapped up in smirking evilly to himself as he fingered his camera. Sealand crouched down away from the table and slowly maneuvered his way to the covered up surprise. Seychelles covered her smile, but her eyes were still shining as she watched. Sealand slowly lifted up the cloth-

"Hey, what's up little dude?" _Darn. America's looking!_ Sealand smoothly turned around and bluffed. "I thought there was something shiny here!, but I guess not!"

"What under this stuff, anyway?" America couldn't catch a lie for his life. He obliviously lifted the cloth before Japan could stop him.

There was a mountain of Pocky. Strawberry Pocky, chocolate Pocky, almond Pocky, Valentine special, coconut Pocky, tomato sauce Pocky…all the Pocky there was plus rare special flavors only Japan could get.

The chattering and inhuman noises stopped. All eyes were on the Pocky. Japan hadn't planned this, but he hastily got up and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, since America has already revealed the surprise that I had planned for later, I guess we all have to go with the plan now."

Hungary, who couldn't keep her cool and collected act up any longer, released a well harbored squeal as her legs bounced a hundred miles per hour under the table.

Japan expertly took off his straight-laced white uniform to reveal a casual cream sweater. He completed this look by adding orange cat ears on his head.

"Welcome to the Pocky Game," He said with a bow.

Everyone's face was as blank as Slenderman's face. Well, except for Hungary whose face was like a child's face on a sugar high.

"There are a few rules," he said, oblivious to the blank faces. "I will now show you a brief video featuring this, voiced by a popular voice actress." He held his hand out to his right and a blank sheet rolled down magically, the lights turned off, and the projector turned on automatically. Or so it seemed. Actually his other hand that was hidden behind his back contained the remote that functioned these. _Japanese technology._

The screened showed a gray countdown,

"3…2…1…The Pocky Game is played with two people and is a great way for couples to have fun," The projector showed smiling couples. "Your materials for this game are: Pocky and a couple." There was a slight pause that showed the materials. "The first step is to place the Pocky between the couple's mouths, allowing each person to hold it in his or her mouth." A few nations shifted uncomfortably at this as they watch the couple demonstrate. "Then, they will nibble on their side until they reach the middle. Whoever chickens out and breaks away first, loses! Have fun, couples!"

The lights turned on, the projector sheet rolled back up, and the projector turned off. Japan smiled, "Just a one more rule: losers will have to do any favor the winner wants."

The nation's eyes widened in fear. A handful of nations such as Germany, Switzerland, Austria, China, England, etc, raised their hands. "Ah! And one more rule before I forget: No one leaves until this whole game is done."

The hands drifted back down.

"No eating the Pocky all to yourself until we are done!" Hungary shooed Sealand away from the box he was opening.

"Any questions?" Japan gave them a perfect acute angle smile. Some nations were cowering in fear, others more excited than they should be, and others kept a perfect poker face, but there were no questions.

"Now, any volunteers before I start to call out names?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yup, just the intro for now. But Epic or Micro should post the first pairing chappie pretty soon! Though we already have a huge list of pairings, pairing suggestions are welcomed because we might forget some and we want to do as many as we can. Even if there is already a USUK one, you can still suggest for FrUK. USUK and FrUK are already on our list. ;)**

**But keep in mind, we may not do your suggested pairing and it may take awhile to see it as we already have a huge list to do. XD**


	2. DenNor

**A/N:**

**Jywy: Wow you guys, that's a whole lotta follows, favorites, and reviews ! *O* Thanks! :3**

**Shoutouts to the reviewers: Otaku-Jewel, LittleSnowDog, TearsMightDry, Pailrose, Guest, Falling Stars of Silver, chipsivanna, Blue Sock Monkey, ichiishigirl, LZ and maplepancakes99. **

**Haha! :D most of your suggestions are already on ze list! Well...maybe not UkrainexBelarus, GerAus, SwissAus, Germacest, SwitzXJapan, or RusAme...and all of these pairings are from Guest! XD We have to think about those... **

_Epic F. Awesomesauce: Here. I'm posting this 'specially for you guys. 'Cause I'm bored and I can't go on Tumblr and it's already written so, like, what the hell, amiright? So here, be happiness._

* * *

"Me! Me! I volunteer! JAPAN PICK ME! I WANT TO PLAY THE POCKY GAME WITH NORGE- OW!" Denmark was cut off in the middle of his ranting as Norway placed a hand on the top of his head and slammed him back into his seat.

"Aw, Norge, why'd you do that?" Denmark whined.

"Shut up!" Norway hissed. He would have looked menacing if his pale cheeks hadn't been such a lovely shade of pink. "I don't want to play that stupid pocky game with you!"

"But I wanna play with you!" Denmark said happily, bouncing back out of his seat again. "Ooh, what flavor do you want, Norge? Coconut? That sounds exotic, don't you think? Oh, oh, what about almond? I like almonds, I think! What are almonds again...? Hey, what's this flavor? Seamen? What does that mean? Norge, what does that-" Japan darted towards Denmark and grabbed the interesting pocky from him.

"That's my, ah... personal pocky." he said. Hungary watched him with disbelief in her eyes as he tucked the pocky into some hidden pocket of his sweater. Even France was looking rather awed at the Asian Nation's audacity.

"Oh... okay!" Denmark said. "Then, can me and Norge-"

"Norge and I." Germany corrected immediately.

"GRAMMAR NAZI!" America yelled, jumping up onto the table to point (heroically) down at Germany.

"-have the strawberry flavored one then?" continued Denmark, either ignoring or not noticing the glare-fest going on between America and Germany ("I am not a Nazi!" "I'M THE HERO!") and the fact that "Norge" was looking at him as if he wanted nothing more than for the island of Denmark to pull an Atlantis and sink to the bottom of the sea.

"Of course you can have the strawberry one!" said Hungary, jumping to her feet and taking charge (mostly by pushing America "The Hero" straight off of the table with her frying pan). "Here, I'll just get one out for you- it has to be a whole one, of course, because otherwise how would you even do it? -oh, who wants to take the end without frosting stuff, hmm? I mean, you'll still both get frosting in the end, but- oh, maybe I'll just snap it off- ah, there it is. Okay, are you two ready?" Hungary popped the part she had broken off into her mouth and smiled happily at the two Nordic nations.

"I am not doing this-" Norway started. He stopped when he noticed the look on Hungary's face- and, more importantly, the frying pan in her hand. Norway didn't protest as Hungary led Denmark and himself into the center of the World Meeting table. (And no, they didn't have to climb over the table; Japan used his super awesome ninja technology and sunk a section of table into the floor so that they could easily walk in through the gap.)

"Now, boys, remember," Hungary said in a completely fake "mother" voice. "Keep it at least rated R, okay? Feel free to have as much sex as you wan-"

"AHEM!" shouted England, looking flustered. "I don't actually want to see those two wankers getting each other off!"

"I do!" said France excitedly.

"The Awesome does as well!" cried Prussia. ("Bruder, I told you you're not allowed at World Meetings!" reprimanded Germany.)

"So does Spain!" cried France.

"Spain what?" asked Spain, who had been busy trying to pull on Romano's curl to pay attention to anything that had happened previously. "Hey, what's all that pocky for? Can I have some?"

"SILENCE!" shouted Hungary, hoisting her pan in the air. Instantly silence fell in the World Meeting room. "Now, Denmark and Norway will be playing the pocky game, and there will be no interruptions. Understood?" There was a wicked gleam in her eyes that told everyone present that if it wasn't understood she would beat it into them. "Good!" she said. "Now, Norway, Denmark, place the pocky in your mouths- yes, that's right, like that. Norway, it's not possible to keep a three foot distance from Denmark. Yes, that's right scoot closer. It's okay if you touch him." France sniggered. So did Hungary.

Two minutes later Denmark and Norway were finally in position. That sounds a lot more wrong than it necessarily needs to. By "in position" I mean that they were standing in the middle of the room with one side of a pocky stick clamped between their teeth. Norway was looking like he wanted to fall straight into the ground. Denmark looked a lot happier than Norway thought he should.

"Okay, are you both ready?" Hungary asked. Denmark started to nod before realizing he would break the precious pocky stick if he did, so in the end he just mumbled "Yeth!" Norway didn't bother replying. "Okay, on your marks, get set, g-"

"THE HERO SAYS GO!" cried America as he jumped back onto the table- right in front of England.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" yelled England. "YOU'RE BLOCKING MY VIEW!"

"I thought you didn't want to see them ravishing each other," America said with an evil grin. England blushed.

"I-it's just a pocky game..." he said.

Denmark nibbled carefully on his end of the pocky stick, watching as Norway blushed even more. He tried not to grin and waited for Norway to nibble on his own end, which he did, after a few moments of avoiding Denmark's eyes. Denmark grinned and then stopped so that he wouldn't break the pocky. It was the one thing connecting him to Norway, and he had to win this, because who knew what Norway would ask of him if he won? Probably to stay away from him forever...

They kept nibbling on their ends for about a minute, until finally the distance between their mouths was only about an inch or so. Norway's brows were furrowed, as if it was taking all his concentration to keep from running away, and Denmark had a hopeful look in his eyes that clearly said that he was hoping Norway wouldn't let go, so then they would end up kissing.

Finally, when there was barely half an inch between them, Norway pulled away, shivering and looking disgusted that he had just had such close contact with Denmark, gross! Denmark whooped and jumped into the air, eating the rest of the pocky (Norway had had one end in his mouth! It was almost like kissing!) and cheering. The rest of the nations clapped, though they hadn't really been paying attention. America and England had been having a funny argument and so everybody except Hungary and Japan had been focused on that.

"So, Denmark, what do you want Norway to do?" Hungary asked, an evil glint in her eyes. France suddenly started paying attention, and Japan looked like he was itching to grab his camera.

"I want..." Denmark said, stroking his chin (for some reason) and staring at Norway consideringly. Norway glared at him, embarrassed. "I want Norway to go on a date with me!" he finally said. Norway blushed, and Hungary quickly ran to the bathroom holding her nose, which seemed almost like it was bleeding...

"One date for Denmark and Norway," Japan said, writing it down in his notebook. "Now, who will be next?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Guess what pairing is next... :D**


	3. GerIta

**A/N: Jywy here~WITH GERITA :D  
So anyway, GerIta was NOT supposed to be next, but Micro is on a hiatus because she has a lot of homework.  
We are sorry for super long update, but it also seemed like I, Jywy, had a lot of homework, too. ;w;  
But I'm on my last quarter you guys. When it's summer time, I hope all shall be good. ^^"  
**

**Thanks to: Blue Sock Monkey, Guest, Aralechan2000, 0FULLMETAL0FOREVER0, TheDeadOne28, Pailrose, chipsivanna, immi-tan, TearsMightDry, and maplepancakes99 for reviewing! Thanks for the PM's, follows, and favorites!**

**And for those who suggested pairings, they are all already on the list! ;3**

**ON WITH GERITA~! :D**

* * *

"Italy…what are you doing?" Hungary asked as she watched Italy attempt to snatch a box of Pocky. Only Hungary could catch Italy's amazing theft acts, though she could never catch his brother at all. But it didn't matter anyway; Romano was too busy trying to stay _away_ from Spain and keep him busy _away_ from the Pocky so they didn't have to go up next.

"Awww, but I'm hungry," Italy whined, clutching the box of Pocky. His lower lip protruded out, quivering. Hungary didn't want to see him go hungry and was about to let him have the box until Japan stepped in.

"Italy, you can have that box of Pocky if you go next."

"Ve~! Okay!"

"Pick a partner!" Hungary squealed.

"Germany!" Italy replied without a doubt. "Germany!" He called. Germany tried to hide behind the other nations, but Italy could sniff him out easily from the crowd.

"Germany~ let's play!" He tugged him to the front of the room.

"What? No, I will _not_ play this absurd game!"

"Come on, Germany~ it will be fun! You might just enjoy it, no?"

"_Nein_!"

"Come on, Germany~"Italy wiggled the chocolate Pocky in front of his face.

Germany backed away from the Pocky, his feet going faster and faster, but the space between Italy and him never changed….until Prussia decided to change things up. He puckered his lips, eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as he casually stuck his leg out as Germany was passing. _Thud!_ Germany was on the ground and Italy on top. The Pocky conveniently fell in its place—between Germany's and Italy's lips. Germany was beaded with sweat; his cheeks an impressive shade of red. Italy smiled (as much as he could with the Pocky in his mouth) and took huge bite. In fact, it was so big that he left poor Germany Pocky-less because Italy stole that end, too. This of course, meant their lips touched. There was a _squee_ of joy in the background and the nations paused their bickering to watch. Italy (being Italy) forgot about the rule of the first person to move away loses, and finished the kiss with a loud _smack_.

"Ve~ Japan! That Pocky was delicious!"

France rushed in a replied, "Ohonhon, Italy! It isn't about if the Pocky was delicious! It was about if those _throbbing_ red lips were delicious~"

"You Frog! Don't say things like that!" England just had to criticize France.

"You wouldn't protest that once I give your lips some of my flavor~"

"What? Vanilla ice cream is one of the top ice cream flavors in me!" America was taking this all wrong, but France didn't mind at all.

"Ever heard of French vanilla~"

"WANKERS!" And the three were off arguing.

Japan continued, "But Italy, you lost the Pocky game, Germany will have to make you do something."

"Ve~ I got Pocky. I don't mind at all if it's Germany!" Italy mumbled through his Pocky. Flowers of moe were burying Hungary.

"Well, there are a lot of things I want Italy to do_…" like stop cheering for pasta when I ask you what to eat for dinner…why do I even bother asking anymore?_ "…but I guess what really gets to me is that pesky little curl on the side of your head. You never let me cut that. Well, I want to cut it."

"Um…G-Germany…" Italy whined.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU WHEN YOU CUT IT!" Hungary begged.

"B-but—!"

"No buts! You lose, it must be done." Japan said innocently. "I would like to watch this hair cut, also."

"And me~!" France managed to add before being strangled by England.

"If Japan is groping—I mean _going _then I will grope—uh go, too!" South Korea reached for Japan, but Japan quickly jumped out of reach.

_What's so big about Italy's hair cut?_ Germany pondered. _Maybe it's because they are excited to finally see that curl gone, too. _

Italy wished he never lost. Well, maybe.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I can't write fluff you guys. I just. Can't. DX **

**Anyway, guess the next pairing? :D Epic did it already. Actually, Epic had it done for **_**ages**_** now. XD **


	4. Spamano

_A/N THIS IS ONE OF TWO SPAMANO ONES! 'Cause Micro and I (Epic) both wanted to do one and I didn't want to have to kill for Spamano, so we decided to do two. PLEASE DON'T COMPARE THEM THOUGH! That would not be cools._

* * *

"Who's-" Japan started. He was interrupted by an excited Spaniard, running at the speed of light. A high pitched noise trailed after him. It sounded like a scream at first, but if you listened closely you could make out that it was "Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiii~!"

The Lovi in question- whose proper name was actually Italy Romano -was currently heading as fast as he fucking could towards one of the windows. It was apparent that it was his intent to jump out, unleash a parachute, whip on a pair of dark sunglasses and say "See you, mother fuckers!" like the badass mofo he was.

Instead he was expertly American Football tackled around the waist and would have been slammed face-first into the floor if not for some quick maneuvering on the part of the crazy Spaniard who had tackled him in the first place.

In other words, it was completely normal and nobody but Japan and Hungary even looked up when they heard Romano's scream of "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" and even they only looked up because the sight of those two idiots laying all over each other turned them on more than they could say.

Japan politely cleared his throat after he realized he'd been staring and turned to look at the nations gathered around, arguing with each other, as usual. "Now, before Spain interrupted me I was going to ask who wanted to be next for the pocky game-"

"We do!" yelled Spain from the floor, where he was trying half-heartedly to untangle himself from Romano, who was kicking and flailing his arms wildly. "We want to go next, right, Lovi?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU, BASTARD!" yelled Romano, face red as a tomato- which was also not unusual, where Spain was concerned.

"Of course you do, Lovinito! You love me!"

Romano turned, if possible, even redder. "I d-do not!"

"You do, and that's why you'll play the pocky game with me!" Spain finally managed to get free of Romano and stand up, pulling Romano to his feet as well. "Now come on, what flavor do you want? Ooh, look, they have a tomato sauce flavor!" Romano's interest peaked despite himself.

"O-okay, fine, you fucking bastard... I'll do it with you, but... but I'm going to fucking win! Yeah, that's what I'll do!" Romano's eyes lit up triumphantly as he decided on this. Spain hid a secret smile behind his hand.

"Okay, Lovinito! Then let's play!" Spain grabbed one of the tomato sauce pocky and shoved one end into Romano's mouth, then reached out to flirtily grab the other end between his teeth. Steam seemed to be coming off of Romano's face as he grew more and more embarrassed, and instantly the nations who loved sexual tension (Hungary, Japan, France, pretty much everyone else) turned to watch them with knowing smirks on their face.

France leaned over to Hungary. "I bet you fifty Euros that Spain wins and asks for a kiss."

"I bet you fifty that Romano wins and asks for a kiss." she retorted.

"I BET EVERYONE FIFTY BUCKS THAT I WIN BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" America cried, tipping Canada off of his chair so that he could stand on it heroically. England, seeing his chance, savagely shoved the chair in Russia's direction. America flew through the air and landed in the Russian's lap. He look up, terrified, into Russia's evilly cute smile, then screamed as a whole new scarf appeared out of nowhere and wrapped them both in a tight cocoon.

Italy Veneziano didn't notice any of this, even though he was sitting right next to them. His eyes were fixed on his older brother as he and Spain slowly inched closer to each other.

"Germany, Germany, isn't this so great?" he asks, clapping excitedly.

Germany, looking haggard, answered a "nein" as he tried to stop his brother from attacking America for spilling Canada onto the floor.

"Well, I think it's great!" Italy said, the gayest of gay sparkles appearing in the air around him. "Roma and Big Brother Spain are so cute together!"

"Italy, I think your brother will kill Spain one of these days."

"Of course, but only out of love~!"

Germany just stared at his friend, wondering how he had put up with him for so long.

It took Spain and Romano almost a whole minute to get to the middle of the pocky, and by the time they did it sweat had beaded at their brows. What if the other won? What would they ask for? Romano didn't want to know, and Spain didn't even want to think about it.

Thirty seconds later their lips were close to touching.

Fifteen seconds later their lips were touching.

Fifteen seconds after that they were full-on making out, pocky stick forgotten. Hungary unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on her shirt and started fanning herself. Japan covered his smile with a hand. Even Greece was watching intently, though no one knew why.

Finally, after things were starting to get rather heated, England got to his feet (bow tie completely undone) and ahem-ed. Spain and Romano finally broke apart, Romano blushing bright red as he realized what he had just been doing.

"Romano, Spain, um, we don't exactly want to watch you-" England began.

"GO GET A ROOM!" America shouted from his perch on Russia's lap. He banged the table with his fist a couple times and laughed loudly as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world. Spain's eyes lit up.

"Great idea!" he said happily. He grabbed Romano and carried him, bridal-style, from the room. Romano shrieked as Spain began running down some random hallway, and then the room was silent.

After a couple moments, England let his head fall with a bang! onto the table. "America... you idiot... do you realize what you've just done?"

America smiled at him. "YEAH I KNOW! I've just told them to get a room!"

"America..." England looked up with a pained smile. "Do you know where we are?"

Hungary caught on first and burst into laughter.

America looked confusedly at England. "In the World Meeting room?"

"Of who's House?"

France began laughing too, followed by plenty of other nations.

"Um... I dunno." America said.

England through his hands up in the air. "YOU TOLD THEM TO GO HAVE SEX IN MY HOUSE, YOU WANKER!"

"Wanker!" Sealand repeated with a giggle. "Wanker, wanker, wanker~!"

America laughed. "Well, good for you, Iggy-cakes!"

"STOP CALLING ME IGGY-CAKES!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in England's house... Spain and Romano were in the kitchen, raiding England's pantry in an effort to make something edible.

"What about this?" Spain asked questioningly, holding up something that neither of them could name.

"Never," Romano said with a shudder.

* * *

_A/N Epic here, still! XD I think I make these a bit pervy, don't I? X3 Anyways, review if ya liked it! XD_


	5. HongIce

**A/N Jywy: Ciao, my lovely readers! :D For some reason, HongIce is something I really want to try! No idea where the pairing came from, BUT IT SOUNDS CUTE. OwO So sorry if it isn't like, the way you guys see Ice's and Hong's pairing up…D: (anyone would like to suggest a fluffy, good HongIce fic for me? :3)**

**Anyway, like, I went to Hong Kong last summer, AND I LOVED IT. One of the only places where in China where they like, allowed me to go on YouTube and Tumblr and like, everything!**

**Shoutouts to reviewers from CH3 and CH4: mindprisoner, PurpleMousefurGomez, maplepancakes99, TearsMightDry, Aralechan2000, chibinekogirl101, Kittyruvsyou, TheDeadOne28, natsuxlucyONLY, Guest, Blue Sock Monkey, TheTeenageSketchArtist, and immi-tan!  
Thanks for the follows and favs, you guys! :3**

**Also, PurpleMousefurGomez wanted longer chapters? Okay~  
Warning: Unintended sexiness arose from nowhere **

* * *

Hong Kong didn't like Pocky.

He _loved_ Pocky.

Especially green tea Pocky and mango Pocky. It was a sin to decide which one was better.

Also, those two types of Pocky were in the mountain of Pocky right next to where Japan was standing, as if he _knew_ Hong Kong was going to go for them. Good one Japan, you evil, deceiving nation. Hong Kong knew exactly why Japan was guarding them so closely—besides the fact that he loved green tea and mango Pocky. It was that one day when Japan had caught—oh, Hong Kong meant _saw_ _and misunderstood_ both himself and… a _certain_ nation kissin—no! He meant their faces were probably really close for…for…like…eyelash counting! Yes, a competition to count eyelashes! Anyway, they were caught eyelash counting in Japan's garden under a sakura tree and Japan thought they were kissing. Ridiculous, right?!

Man did Hong Kong remember the beautiful scent of those blossoms. It was a good thing he had taken Ice on a date in spring~ How cute Ice had looked when he put the pink cherry blossom in his grey-lavender hair, his cheeks turning the color of the beautiful blossom~

Wait. Did Hong Kong just reveal the identity of the nation?

Oh screw it. As long as none of the Asian nations or Norway was reading this, Hong Kong didn't care. He just didn't want any of the Asian nations to know, especially _Japan_. That meant tape recordings, hidden cameras, him telling China, which would result in a huge loud party and way too much teasing. Plus, no one was allowed to tease Iceland but _Hong Kong_.

…

Well, he couldn't force Norway to stop either. Ya. But he was his good older brother, so it was all okay.

…

Anyway, ever since that time Japan had been so _annoying_. Hinting things like… like… Well, one day Hong Kong found a _Japanese shoujo manga_ on his bed. A manga about_ little shota boys cross-dressing in maid outfits._ That was the time he knew Japan had already set up hidden cameras in his room and probably in other areas. Well, at least… the manga had been interesting… not that like… it gave him any ideas or anything…

ANYWAY, now was the time for Hong Kong to resist the urge to get the Pocky AND the urge to take a _great chance:_ that he _just might_ get to tease Ice into kissing him! He had to resist and prove that he didn't like Ice to Japan of all people, that sneaky closet pervert!

…

Why must the good Pocky be so closely guarded?

Hong Kong stared at the Pocky boxes, probably for longer than he intended to. Japan caught his eyes and smiled ever so _slightly_. Hong Kong looked away, feeling tortured. He couldn't take it anymore. He gave Iceland _The Look._ Iceland knew what _The Look_ was. The teasing_, I know you want me~! Oh, am I intimidating you?_ Look.

Iceland noticed and blushed.

Japan of course saw them and smiled. Japan loved his life at times like this.

Hong Kong looked back at the pocky. Then back at Iceland. Iceland blushed harder, and a silent agreement between the two was made. Japan saw Hong Kong blush also and then they both looked away at the same time. How cute and _interesting_.

Japan put on his innocent, I-didn't-see-anything-at-all face as he noticed Hong Kong slowly and totally _casually_ (Hong Kong hoped) approach him and the Pocky. Japan tried harder to look innocent when Iceland followed silently without Hong Kong noticing.

_Mango? Or green tea? _Hong Kong panicked _What am I suppose to do! Oh! Stay calm! I can do this… _He exhaled with a loud _woosh. Okay. Umm…mango? No, green tea…AHH—_

"I think the mango looks good," Iceland replied, scaring Hong Kong so badly that he looked like a little child caught stealing treats from the cabinet. Japan cherished this moment.

"I-if you say so…" Hong Kong grabbed a mango Pocky box and opened it slowly, then pulled out a piece. _Why is Ice making me so nervous? Maybe he did see my blush…nuuu…_

"Oh yay! We have volunteers!" Hungary exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She pushed the uneasy pair toward the center of the room. Hong Kong saw Japan pick up his recorder, a bit more excited than he had any right to be. Oh man, was Japan going to give Hong Kong a hard time about this. _Maybe this is a very, very bad idea._

But it was too late now. He turned to Iceland, who already had one end of the Pocky in his mouth and was staring insistently at Hong Kong, blushing tremendously. Hong Kong _loved_ it when he blushed like that. He gladly took the other end, his dark eyes staring deeply into the bright, ocean blue eyes of Iceland. _They look so innocent, _Hong Kong thought. Pretty soon, Hong Kong forgot the Pocky and got lost in the mesmerizing ocean eyes. And Iceland got lost in Hong Kong's dark eyes.

In short, according to any other person watching, nothing happened.

Someone coughed.

Hong Kong woke and assessed his goal: to eat Pocky. Iceland watched as Hong Kong averted his eyes and ate the Pocky. Iceland nibbled, too, concentrating on the intricate design of the carpet.

It was just too bad the Pocky had limited length. Iceland felt the slightest brush of Hong Kong's lips on his and startled at the touch, his face immediately heating up. Hong Kong noticed this too and they both thought, with closed eyes and breaths held, _I must_ _pull back! Back away! Dangerous zone!_

But neither of them made a move. Iceland couldn't hold it longer and took and tentative peek, slowly raising an eyelid, only to be stared down by Hong Kong's dark eyes. He shut his eye right away, hoping Hong Kong hadn't noticed.

Holding the tiny nibble of remaining Pocky while trying not to kiss was getting very tiring. Their lips were numb and oxygen was running out. Iceland was getting dizzy, and he couldn't care less if Hong Kong caught him with his eyes open. He started to shake at the sight of his dark eyes—_ooops_, he meant from _lack of oxygen_. **Totally not** because of Hong Kong's sexy, slightly intimidating eyes. No. He **just** needed air. _Fast._

_How is Hong Kong holding his breath so long? _he thought as he made a desperate gasp for air, and it just so _accidentally_ made him lean forward to also take in Hong Kong's lips. **Totally** on accident and not because the ticklish, teasing feeling of Hong Kong's lips against his was making him crazy for more. Oh no, please, what are you thinking?

Okay, so maybe he was very much satisfied that Hong Kong kissed back.

_You, like, can't hide from Japan now~_ a happy, singsong voice said in Hong Kong's mind, making him angry. Hide? Hmph. Hong Kong wasn't scared anymore. Too late anyway, might as well.

He slid his hands up Iceland's neck slowly and let them travel into his hair, curling his fingers around the soft tufts. Iceland shuddered and mewed a bit. His eyes were wide and staring straight into Hong Kong's own.

And… now what? Hong Kong didn't know what he was trying to prove, and no way was he going to have sex in front of these people! Not that he was thinking about sex or anything! And Iceland's mews… Hong Kong didn't know what to do. They had never gone this far before, and certainly not in front of a ton of people! Their lips were awkwardly pressed together and Hong Kong finally—no

Haha. No. Hong Kong wasn't going to _lose_.

…But they were in an awkward position…

B-But… he wanted to see Iceland dressed in a maid outfit…

W-Wait. What? I-It was all Japan's fault!

Someone whistled in the audience.

"Gosh, Hong! Did Ice's _mews_ make you all scared and flustered? _Da-Ze!" _That was South Korea. Definitely South Korea. Oh gosh, no. No, no. Hong Kong felt Iceland's smirk against his lips, his eyes twinkling. No. He felt something wet pressing against his lips. No. Iceland's tongue was trailing up to the tip of his nose. No. Hong Kong shuddered; he could feel the cool breeze on his lips. No. Ice's warm tongue and mango breath tickled his nose. No. The wet tongue touched the tip of his nose. _NOO_

Hong Kong pulled away, clamping his mouth shut as he resisted any sounds that dared to escape from his mouth. The tip of the nose isn't the place that most people would expect a person to have a reaction, but Iceland knew Hong Kong quite well.

And Iceland knew what he wanted Hong Kong to do.

"Care to be dressed in a maid outfit...for _me_?" he whispered, smiling rather evilly. Hong Kong's eyes widened in disbelief. _What!? That sly, sneaky, not-so-innocent—_

"He has to, now," Japan smiled back, giving a thumbs up. Iceland shot him a thumbs up back.

_Oh, so this was all planned_. Hong Kong glared at Japan. _What has he done to my innocent Iceland…_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the most seductive/sexiest thing I ever wrote. O_O So weird…  
**_Epic here and JESUS J, THAT WAS SEXY. DAYUM. I don't know what happened to my poor, innocent little internet friend… ;_;  
_

**Just to add something, if I (Jywy) wrote a chapter, Epic would be the one beta-ing it. When Epic writes a chapter, I (Jywy) would beta it. Just a little credits thingy. (=w=)9_  
_**

**Also, just a few words before I end this!  
****PARROT BIRD OF THE WEST AWARENESS! PLEASE SPREAD PBOTW AWARENESS, TODAY!/shot**


	6. GiriPan

_A/N Epic here! I bring you GeriPan from across the sea! (Well, depending on where you live it's across the sea. Like, if you don't live in North America.)_

_SO GUYS HOW'S LIFE. I feel like a terrible person because Jywy, like, writes these big, long, THICK... A/N things and I don't so now it's like I'm ANTISOCIAL when I'm totally not I mean just look how fast I use up my post limit on Tumblr. (My record is just over an hour. Yes, folks, I do post 250 in an hour.) (Edit: Now it's 55 minutes.)_

**Jywy invades: Um, actually I have this habit of OVER-RANTING. I'm actually trying NOT to make LONG A/N's BUT I-I—/shot**

_Oh, and also, Jywy wrote a long chapter last time so... *eyes flash like lightning from the hammer of Thor* challenge accepted._

**Jywy invades: COME AT ME, BRO/shot**

_Anyways, I should stop talking now, bye._

* * *

"Who wants to be next?" asked Japan. He wrote something down in a notebook (and everyone who had already done the Pocky Game immediately looked away because they knew that they were being written down inside that notebook) and then glanced around the room. "Anyone want to play? Anyone at all?"

"NO!" yelled someone in the crowd, sniggering wildly. Hungary turned and shot a death glare in their direction and suddenly they weren't laughing anymore. (Don't worry, they weren't actually dead, just fearing for their life. After all, this isn't Supernatural.)

"Well then, we'll have to start picking people to go together." Japan said, an evil twinkle in his eyes. "How about we start with—"

Someone in the crowd stood up and made his way sleepily over to Japan. Somewhere in Japan's peripheral vision, he caught a vengeful smirk from Hong Kong. Okay, maybe he didn't really smirk, but Japan sure felt it and knew very well he was...it's an Asian thing, ok? ((A/N Jywy put this here- DON'T BLAME EPIC-TAN FOR THIS.))

Japan's cheeks heated up as Greece made his way right up to him and stared into his eyes. "Japan, I want to play the Pocky Game with you."

"Uh... um, well, I can't be in the Games because—"

"Oh, go on, Japan, you can play with Greece~!" Hungary said. She giggled at the way she had worded her sentence, and then pushed Japan and Greece into the middle of the table. "Heh heh, yes, play with him..." she murmured to herself. Japan turned to look at her, face blank and almost unreadable. She got the feeling he was somehow flipping her off, though she didn't know how.

"What flavor pocky do you want?" Greece murmured sleepily to Japan.

"Whatever kind you want," Japan said politely.

"I want cat flavor."

"..."

"Do they have cat flavor, Japan?"

"No, Greece-san. Maybe we can have peach flavor."

"Peach flavor?"

"I like peach flavor."

"And I like you, so peach flavor is good."

Japan blushed lightly and busied himself with grabbing the peach pocky and opening it. "Peach it is," he said to fill the silence, which was such a vaguely un-Japan-like thing to do that even Greece stared at him strangely.

Japan, feeling incredibly awkward, pulled out a piece of peach pocky and reached forward, sticking one end into Greece's mouth. He blushed again and slowly leaned forward, taking the other end of the pocky into his mouth. He stared into Greece's deep, green eyes and felt... extremely embarrassed. It was one thing to show affection in private, but in public... that was a no-no.

They both slowly nibbled their way forward along the pocky stick— Japan with a seemingly permanent blush and Greece nonchalantly, as if he did this every day—until they were at the end of their proverbial rope. Also known as the middle of their literal pocky.

Here they seemed to come to a stand-still. Japan didn't want to make the first move, because that would mean that he wanted to ask Greece to do something for him (and oh the things he wanted Greece to do) and Greece... well, Greece was probably sleeping with his eyes open again.

Japan slowly nibbled his way forward until their lips were only a hair's breadth away. Greece stared into his eyes in a strangely passive-aggressive, extremely sexy way, and Japan felt a wave of heat run through his entire body. He let go of the pocky pulled away, face as flushed as Romano's always was.

"G-g-gomenasai," he stammered, forgetting, in his embarrassment, to speak in English. He backed even farther away, looking vaguely like a furiously blushing girl from a shoujo manga. Greece began walking towards him, looking slightly worried (which was basically the most worried he could ever look) but Japan suddenly turned and left the room. Greece followed right behind him, and Hungary ducked under the table to a) give France a blowjob or b) to staunch her heavily bleeding nose. All the other nations stared after Greece and Japan with wide eyes. This was a pocky game. It was all for fluff— I mean, fun—and it wasn't supposed to get serious. This seemed to slowly be turning into a... a soap opera.

"Jeez, what's going on with them?" asked America as he stuffed four hamburgers into his mouth at once. "Iggy, do you want some hamburger?" he asked the red-faced nation.

"Don't. Call. Me. Iggy." England said in his politest tone. "And also, GET YOUR FAT ARSE OFF OF ME YOU BUFFOON!" England tried, in vain, to push America off of his lap. He was so mad he could cry, but he still couldn't get the stupid nation off of him.

"I think I know what's going on," said a voice from nowhere.

"What's happening, Birdie?" asked Prussia. France stared at his friend, who was talking to thin air.

"I think that Greece and Japan are going to become on—" The jaws of all the nations (except Sealand) collectively dropped. "—with Mother Russia." Russia smiled happily as he said this until a wind swept through the room and suddenly he was gone.

"I THINK THAT GREECE AND JAPAN ARE WANKING!" shouted Sealand. Finland grabbed the boy and dragged him from the room to lecture him while Sweden followed them, a dark look on his face (as usual).

"I think that they're going to make love, ohonhonhon!" Everyone stared at France, who was taking inappropriateness to infinity and beyond.

"Ve, I think I'm going to make sure Japan is alright!" said Italy, standing up and beginning to skip to the door. Germany reached forward and grabbed him by the hand, a worried look on his face.

"No no, Italy. What if you walk into the wrong room and find Spain and Romano by accident?"

Italy's eyes widened happily. "I want to see fratello!"

"No, Italy, stay here with me," Germany pleaded. He did not want Italy to be mentally scarred by... his brother's... antics.

"Okay Germany, I'll stay here with you!" Italy said, plopping himself down on Germany's lap. Germany blushed bright red but did nothing to remove Italy (which made a recently resurfaced Hungary let out a shrill scream and dive back underneath the table).

"IS JAPAN PICKING GREECE OVER ME?!" yelled Turkey. "DAMNED GREEKS!"

And Japan and Greece... they were about to be having a super dramatic conversation as far away from the other nations as they could get. (And hopefully Spain and Romano, because this was one moment where Japan did not want to run into them doing... doing... um...)

"Japan! Japan, wait for me!" Greece called. He was running—actually running—and he was getting sort of tired. He really wanted to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to unless he caught up to Japan finally and asked him what was wrong.

Japan, however, was not making this easy on him. He felt both hot and cold all over and he wanted nothing more than to hide somewhere and try to calm his racing heart. He ran down yet another hallway and was startled to still hear a second pair of footsteps running behind him. His heart fluttered weirdly in his chest and he vaguely felt that he had just been stuck into a shoujo manga. Why was Greece still chasing after him? Japan really didn't want to talk to his... friend/person/country/c-crush... person... not right now, at least. Maybe later, when he had had time to think about all of this.

Greece was getting closer now. He felt that he could almost reach out and grab Japan if he wanted to. They both turned a corner and, as Japan slowed down, Greece put on a burst of speed, reaching out and catching Japan by the wrist. Japan was whirled about and nearly fell over until Greece grabbed him around the waist, keeping him on his feet.

"Japan... I..." Greece managed between puffs of breath.

"Greece-san..." Japan breathed, also out of breath. His eyes were locked with Greece's and he couldn't seem to move them from the Mediterranean nation's piercing gaze.

"Japan... I'm... I'm sorry," Greece said. "I'm sorry I made you do the Pocky Game. I knew you didn't want to, but I still made you do it anyways, and I'm sorry."

"Greece-san.. it's okay. I don't forgive you, because there was never anything for you to apologize for. It... it was I who disappointed you, and I'm sorry for that."

Greece was silent for a moment, and Japan couldn't help but notice that Greece's arm was still wrapped around his waist. Suddenly Greece said, "Japan? Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Greece-san?"

"Can I still ask you to do something for me?"

Japan's breathing quickened and his heart sped up. "Y-yes, I suppose so..."

"Then, Japan..." Greece leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "Can I... can I kiss you?"

Japan's heart, he felt, was trying to beat its way straight through his ribcage. He stared at Greece's lips, which seemed far too close—yet not close enough—to his own lips. "Is that your request?" he breathed.

"Yes," Greece said.

"Then you can kiss me."

Greece slowly, hesitantly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Japan's. Japan sighed slightly and closed his eyes, leaning more into the kiss and twining his fingers in Greece's longish hair. Greece tightened his grip on Japan's waist and then opened his mouth shyly. Japan reciprocated, and then suddenly they were all over each other, hands in hair and underneath clothes and mouths in all sorts of places (but nothing over PG13- not yet, at least). They were totally having a brilliant makeout session in the middle of a hallway and Japan didn't even care.

Yet.

He would start caring, though, when Spain and Romano wandered down the hall—but they still had twenty minutes until that moment. Twenty minutes to continue making out before Romano's scream summoned the rest of the World Meeting to the hallway to find a flushed and flustered Japan and Greece with messed up hair and clothes.

But really, they still had twenty minutes.

* * *

_A/N OH HELL YES I BEAT JYWY'S WORD COUNT FOR THE HONGICE HELL YES I AM AWESOME AND GUESS WHAT I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO RESORT TO PORN! (Although I dunno why I'd resort to porn when I can't write porn... o.O)_

_Anywhoo. There will be a chapter being posted some point soon. We hope to have Micro back. She went somewhere, I think, but I forgot. *whacks herself*_

_Okay buh-bye now~!_

**Jywy Intrudes: WHAT?! Beat me!? JUST WATCH AND LEARN! XD/shot **

_Epic: Don't threaten me, fool... -_- *pulls out gun 'cause she's from South Italy*_

**Jywy invades again: *takes out frying pan cuz she's Chinese* Hetalia Lessons: Frying Pan wins all the time! *becomes a Pokemon*/doesn't get shot :D **

_No no China has a wok. Those are completely different. What madness are you speaking?_

**... ._./shot for good**

_Heh. *laughs at your failure*_

**Though a frying pan and a wok do fry things and are both very good for hitting. Either way, they both win. :D/shot herself**


	7. NorIce

**A/N Jywy:**

**After being defeated by Epic F. Awesomesauce, I shall now cry and carry on with NorIce. It's like HongIce but with** _**NorIce**_**…**_**NoRice…No rice**_** AND WHAT CAN THIS ASIAN DO WITHOUT RICE?!  
Just joking, Norway has rice. XD  
And Ice. 8D/shot  
I also need to stop writing...things. I BLAME ICELAND!/shot  
I need to stop getting shot. D:**

**Thanks to: Kiwi and a Random Penguin, Purestrongpoem, holygreatgrandparomanempire, jayfeather-is-awesome, maplepancakes99, yaoiprincess101, FreezinWinter, Aralechan2000, Greece's kitty, OneWithFinland, Bro-NawBlood3, Byakusharinnegan, AnonymousBlueGem, immi-tan, AngelOfLifeAngelOfDarkness, PurpleMousefurGomez, TearsMightDry, QueenofEpicFail, mindprisoner, And I'm Javert, and jasdevi's secret sissy! For the review(s)! ;D you guys are awesome! **

**Sorry, this chappie isn't as long as Epic's! Or is it as long as my last one. ;w;**

_Epic: *looks snootily at you* NOTHING is as long as my epic. *sniggers*_

**D:**

* * *

Norway was not happy. The Evil Hong Kong the Ding Dong had seduced and totally touched his Iceland. Sure Hong Kong acted like Norway a lot in his actions and lack of facial expressions, but he certainly was just a substitute. _Yes_, Norway thought, _just a sub. But no one can replace Big Brother. _

Now that he thought about it; it has been a while since he heard Iceland call him "Big Brother."

With a plan forming in his head, he went up to Japan and held out his hand, wordlessly demanding Pocky.

"You wish to play with Iceland?" Japan asked. Norway was partially surprised that he knew who he wanted to play with, but he didn't show it. He nodded.

"Strawberry, please," he said, and Japan passed it over. Norway took it and turned around, almost smacking Iceland in the face. _W-wait, Iceland? _His fellow Scandinavian nation stared intensely into his slightly widened eyes, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. He would have almost looked extremely adorable and cute if it wasn't for the not-so-well-concealed trembling smile itching to be broken into a grin. Norway tried to ignore it though, oblivious to another smiling nation behind him on his throne of Pocky.

Hungary spied the pair and was about to push them into the center of the room until—

"Oh good. Now Ice, say _ahhhhhh_~"

Pffft. Where they played didn't matter anyway.

Iceland gulped, licked his lips, and averted his eyes. He parted his moist lips and squeaked tentatively.

"Ah-h-hhh."

"Hmm? Not even this little Pocky can fit there! Wider and louder!"

Iceland's lips quivered, but obeyed. "Ahhhh"

"Really now? That's too wide! What do you think it going in there?" The background chatter ceased.

"S-stop! Geesh! Just put it in, already!" More nations' heads turned.

"Just put _it_ in, already?" Norway teased.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"If you say 'Big Brother.'"

"N-No!"

"Then shut up and open your mouth."

"Y-you—"

"Come on. Say 'Big Brother.'"

"Make me!"

Norway was obliged to do so. Iceland mentally shot himself.

The Pocky was connecting both of their mouths together and Iceland's gulp as Norway's fingers held his head up so he had no escape from the ultramarine blue that bored into his soul. He could have just averted his eyes, but he felt as if they were locked into him, his knees shaking.

_Stay calm_, he thought. Then Japan's voice intruded in his head.

_It's okay to feel utterly in love in a puddle of goo and __**whimper and whine with wide, quivering eyes**__. I mean, they obviously like the__** tsundere lil' shota type**__. I mean, you can take advantage of it and watch them fall—_

Iceland didn't want to know half the things he was saying.

But nonetheless, he let himself look into Norway's eyes, nibbling on the Pocky because Norway wasn't doing anything.

Norway watched Iceland's wide, sweet eyes look at his own as he nibbled on the baby pink Pocky, moving closer and closer. He could hear his own heart pacing faster and waited. Then their noses touched and Iceland stopped, his cheeks bright red. Norway was a lot harder to…t-to um, seduce than Hong Kong. What was he supposed to do now?

_Knowing their kinks help, too._

…

New goal: get the curl.

Iceland let his fingers tip-toe across Norway's cheek, tickle the ear, and into his hair. Norway's started to frown in fear, his eyes opened in alarm. But Iceland showed no mercy, he stroked the curl carefully, feeling the curves and traced it in a spiral motion. Norway's bangs slid down, covering his eyes as his cheeks burned. Unfortunately, this didn't ward him in any way away from the Pocky. Fortunately, it did the opposite, his lips slid closer to Iceland's, but not touching, and he let his arms dangle over Iceland's shoulders, teasing him.

This was not what Iceland wanted! He panicked, thought _certain_ submissive thoughts, decided to kiss the stupid Norwegian, and broke away in a huff, cheeks burning. And Iceland knew exactly what Norway wanted, it totally wasn't because he wanted to say "Big Brother" or anything. Oh no, what were you thinking? Besides, it has been a while since he called him "Big Bro."

Hong Kong gawked in horror to see Norway win…as if…as if Hong Kong wasn't strong enough to fight off Iceland's cuteness. He demanded a rematch! Later.

"Well?"

"B-Big brother."

"To my face now."

"B-b-b-big b-stop looking at me!"

"Awww…should I help?"

"What?!"

"Come a bit closer."

"NO."

"Come one, you lost. I won (naturally)"

"F-fine."

"Now hold on to me."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

Iceland wrapped his arms around Norway's waist and Norway followed. Iceland snuggled against him and caught a whiff of the Norwegian's familiar sea salty scent, remembering the days back then. He blinked, then slowly raised his eyelids up, his lashes fluttering when he met the ultramarine eyes.

"Big Brother," He choked up.

Then he averted his eyes and lowered his voice in a tiny whisper.

"Thank you, Big Brother, for raising me."

Norway kissed the top of Iceland's head.

* * *

**A/N:  
What did I just write.  
What. Did. I.  
*cough* MOVING ON.  
**

**As you can see, the pen name "The Epic Trio" has now been changed to "The Epic Turtles"  
Why?  
1. Please welcome a new member: VivaAmerica!  
2. If you watched Hetalia, you know that turtles like Spain and Romano.  
3. Yes, our pen name suggests that we are those Spamano loving turtles. 8D **

**The Intro has been slightly edited in the A/N, to add the member VivaAmerica and our name change. **


	8. NorCan

_A/N Hello, Epic here~!_

_Okay, so there's this background to this chapter: There's, like, this factory building in my city called Norcan and one time we were driving past it and I think to myself "Huh, what Hetalia pairing would that be?" so I lazily try to figure it out and then I realize- HOLY FUCK, NORWAY AND CANADA! EW!_

_But... the more and more we passed that building... the more and more I began to think that... actually... it would be sorta cute... AND SO THEN HERE WE ARE._

_And also, someone wanted to see Vietnam? I'll try to put her in here!_

_So anyhoo, that's all._

* * *

"Can we leave now?" asked America, lolling about in his seat. "I'm so bored I could eat Iggy's cooking just for kicks."

England shot up from his seat, glaring furiously at America. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT MY COOKING, YOU ARSE?!"

America sniggered and leaned back in his seat. "Oh, nuthin', nuthin'... 'cept that it tastes like shit."

England sat back as if he had been hit, and the room went quiet. "What... what do you mean...?" he whispered. America got up and ran to England, excuses tumbling out of his mouth faster than lightning, but before he could reach him-

"NO DRAMA DURING THE POCKY GAMES," thundered a loud voice from the heavens- aka Hungary's seat. She moved faster than a viper and suddenly she was blocking America's path, holding her frying pan as if it was Thor's hammer. "No. Drama," she said in a dangerous voice. America stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in fear. Even he wasn't stupid enough to mess with Hungary on a warpath. That woman was scary!

"B-but... Hungary, I hurt Iggy's feelings and—-"

"Is this a face that looks like it cares?" Hungary asks, grabbing Vietnam and putting her where she had just been.

"No, it isn't," said Vietnam, standing up tall and glaring at America. She set one end of her paddle on the ground and leaned nonchalantly on it, twisting her ponytail around and around her finger in a sort of nervous tic, but when America made to move forward the paddle was swinging at his head in a matter of seconds.

"No drama," Hungary said with a smirk. "Just fluff."

There was silence for a long, long moment, broken only by the ticking of a random clock no one had even noticed before. Finally, the silence was ended by Japan clearing his throat.

"Well, since no one seems to want to volunteer for the pocky game, we will be having a, um, wide selection of judges choose the next pairing- people. Judges, please come stand by me." Hungary went over to Japan, grabbing Ukraine and Taiwan on the way.

"Who should we pick?" Hungary asked the other two women. Taiwan looked out over the crowd, looking each and every nation over carefully, but before she could even settle on one person Ukraine awkwardly raised her hand.

"U-um, Hungary, I have a suggestion..." she said, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"What is it?" Hungary asked curiously.

"I was thinking... um, well, I would really like to see Norway and Canada do the pocky game together."

"Canada? Who's that?" asked Hungary. Canada whimpered, and instantly Prussia ran forward and gave him a great big bear hug.

"IT'S OKAY BIRDIE! I LIKE YOU," he yelled.

Norway was looking vaguely uncomfortable. "I don't want to do the Pocky Game with Canada," he said. "I don't even know who he is."

"I'm Canada," Canada exclaimed quietly.

"I know you're Canada, don't worry," Prussia said soothingly.

"Who're you?" Kumajirou asked Canada.

"Canada and Norway please step to the middle of the table," said Hungary in her commanding voice, immediately sending both the nations in question to their feet. Canada hugged Kumajirou tightly to his chest and tried not to be completely terrified of Norway (he had seen Norway whack Denmark far too many times to completely trust the Nordic nation) while Norway worried about being around Canada, who seemed... really, really shy. Norway knew how it was to be shy, and he didn't want to scare the American nation away.

"Choose your pocky!"

Norway looked over the choices and was about to ask Canada what he wanted when he noticed that Canada wasn't next to him anymore. He looked around wildly, only to find that Canada was picking up a box of maple syrup flavored pocky.

"Can we use this flavor?" he said, eyes wide and hopeful. Norway nodded. The look on Canada's face reminded him of Iceland when he was little, and he just couldn't say no.

"Sure," he said.

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer." Norway stared in surprise as Canada walked over, opening the box on the way. He took out one of the bags filled with pocky and opened it, then pulled out one stick and examined it from one end to the other.

"It's beautiful," he said, eyes wide and shining. Norway fidgeted awkwardly. What was with this weird Canadian? It was just pocky.

Canada held the pocky out to Norway, who took it and put one end in his mouth, already knowing the drill, as he had done this twice. Odin, it was like the rest of the world was picking on him! He sighed lightly, then watched as Canada leaned forward to take the frosting-covered part of the pocky in his mouth. He made a small noise in the back of his throat at the taste, making Norway blush. Weird little country. He looked too much like America to be cute, but...

Norway took a large bite of the pocky, wanting to get this over with quickly. Sadly, he had underestimated the little Canadian, who gave him a look that would have made the gods whimper. Norway decided right then that he would not take another bite, but he also wouldn't lose, because Canada seemed vaguely evil and he didn't want to be asked to play hockey with him or something. He shivered just at the thought. The smallish Canadian might accidentally kill him, if he was anything like the brother with whom he shared his looks.

Norway watched, sweat slithering down the back of his neck, as Canada slowly chewed his way along the pocky, letting out occasional breathy moans, as if he was doing it on purpose just to drive Norway insane. Also, Norway could somehow feel Prussia's eyes burning into his back, just warning that if he tried anything with his "Birdie" he would destroy Norway. Oh goody...

Canada nibbled his way to the end of the pocky, then stopped just before he would touch Norway's lips. Their eyes met, and they both blushed and looked away. Norway wasn't sure if he should quickly snatch up the rest of the pocky, or just let Canada win so that this could end. But... losing was not one of Norway's strong suits, and losing on purpose?! It was just not the Viking way!

He squeezed his eyes shut, then went for it: He bit down hard on the pocky and yanked it from the Canadian's slack lips, then gobbled it up. Canada looked at him in surprise, and a silence descended upon the World Meeting room. Norway look around, wondering if her had done something bad. He saw Prussia and Denmark exchange money, Denmark looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Were you... were you betting on me?!" he asked dangerously. Denmark and Prussia instantly froze.

"Um... n-no! Why would we do that?" Denmark asked, sweating slightly.

"The Awesome Me would never!" Prussia insisted nervously.

Norway smiled creepily. "Lucky for you both, I can test that with the spellbook I so thoughtfully brought..."

Denmark paled, then turned and ran from the room, followed quickly by Prussia. Norway smiled sadistically, then turned to Japan and Hungary. "I have to ask Canada to do something now, correct?"

Hungary smirked, nodding. "What do you want from him?"

Norway thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he has to let me teach him an anti-invisibility spell."

England suddenly shot up from his seat, eyes wide. "Why didn't I think of that?!" he wondered.

"Because you didn't have to leave really quickly to go kill some stupid nations." And with that, he left, walking slowly after the disappearing Denmark and Prussia, though somehow the hallway seemed to be moving toward the magic-using nation, somehow pulling the other two back to him...

Canada watched him go with lights in his eyes. "He... he's going to teach me to be visible..." he whispered to Ukraine, who died of cuteness. Hungary giggled as she tried to staunch her bleeding nose.

"Yeah, I suppose he is," she told the cutely smiling Canada as she signaled Japan over to take pictures that they would then sell to Prussia. Japan nodded, smiling secretly as he ninja-jumped to the ceiling.

These would be excellent pictures...

* * *

_A/N WELL! There was Vietnam! Oh, and if there's a weird lull in the middle, sorry, I wrote the beginning a while ago and it was weird and yeah, it might not fit perfectly with the end, but whatever. XP_

_ANYWAYS SOMETHING WILL BE COMING NEXT. POSSIBLY SOMETHING BY OUR NEWEST MEMBER, VIVA. Sadly, Micro is taking... what we will call a prolonged hiatus. *cries* She will be missed._


	9. AusHun

A/N Uh...hi! Viva here!

So...I really don't know what to say about this, but please remember that this is the first chapter I've written so...um...I apologize in advance for it being so bad...

* * *

Austria was bored out of his mind. Watching his ex and Japan force his fellow countries into compromising situations wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. How long would this game last? Hopefully he wouldn't be subjected to such humiliation and be able to walk out with his pride intact. …But he had to admit he enjoyed Hungary's delight. He blamed Japan for her corruption into a yaoi fangirl, but it didn't really matter since she was smiling that dazzling smile of hers. Though he would never admit it, her mood greatly affected his own. If something was bothering her it ruined his peace of mind as well, especially since most of her bad days were caused by-

"Ksesese! Vhat are you staring at _waschlappen_?"

Austria gave a (totally dignified and manly) shriek as Prussia's head popped up from under the table inches away from his chair. The other nation smirked and looked around before grabbing an unoccupied chair and sitting as if nothing had happened. "Vhat are you doing here? I thought Norvay vas giving you a vell deserved beating," Austria sniffed.

Rolling his eyes, Prussia replied, "I got avay. I'm awesome like zhat." He glanced at Hungary then back at Austria and a devious look crossed his face. Austria had seen that look many times before and knew it meant trouble.

"I don't know vhat you're zhinking of, but if you try anyzhing Elizaveta vill-" He slapped his hand over his mouth. He never, _ever _called other countries by their human names! To do so indicated that he felt more than comradeship for them. What a ridiculous notion that was! He cared for Hungary as a friend, nothing more. Sure, they had been m-married once, but that had been a political affair that had happened long ago and anyone who believed otherwise was an idiot.

Unfortunately, Prussia was an idiot of the highest degree.

"HEY HUNGARY!" Prussia yelled, waving his arms to catch her attention. Hungary turned to him wiping the blood from her nose (Austria was really getting worried about that, losing that much blood wasn't healthy, even if she was a nation) and looked at him questioningly. "So, I vas zhinking-"

"A dangerous occupation, _mon ami_," France cautioned.

Prussia nodded, "_Ja_, but I'm awesomely awesome enough zhat I vasn't hurt in zhe process. Anyvay, I vas zhinking zhat you should take a turn. It's only fair right? Japan's had a turn!"

Hungary bit her lip and her brow furrowed as her thought about this. She looked so lovely when she did that… wait what?! Austria shook his head. Finally she nodded and grabbed a box of chocolate covered pocky. "Fine, I'll play." She looked at Prussia challengingly, "Let's make a deal, you get to choose who I play with if I get to choose who you play with after me." A glance in the direction of a certain North American caused a blush to cover Prussia's pale cheeks, but he didn't back down.

"Ksesese! Fine, zhe awesome me will go after you! You have to play zhe game wizh…" He made a big show of looking around the table. Several nations avoided his gaze while others raised their hands to volunteer. He pointed to Austria and cackled. "Him! You and Austria have to play!"

Austria opened his mouth to protest but he stopped when he saw Hungary's lethal frying pan reappear. She waved it in his direction and said coaxingly, "Come on Roddy! It's just a game~!" Austria blushed at her use of his human name - his nickname no less - and stood up slowly. He tried to stop his heart from racing and his hands from trembling as he walked around the long table to Hungary's side. She opened the box and pulled out a pocky. "Which end do you want?" Austria pointed to the plain end and Hungary popped it into his mouth.

By now poor Austria was so nervous that his glasses were sliding down his nose from all the sweat on his forehead, but he didn't dare push them back into place. He might break the pocky and that would mean he'd lose and_ that _would mean months of Prussia teasing him for losing to a girl. He'd rather not go through that, thank you very much. With a start, Austria realized that Hungary had already started to nibble, and she was going through it fast! He tentatively bit at the pocky but didn't actually eat it, as he wasn't a fan of the taste.

Hungary smiled at his hesitancy and took bigger bites. Her green eyes met his indigo ones and Austria found himself quite lost in their intense color. Her intoxicating flower perfume wasn't helping either. He remembered when they had been married so long ago. They'd both been so young in a world that was much harsher than it was now. It once was a world where nations constantly made war and battled for dominion over others. Their marriage was the only logical choice. It had been merely an alliance, a way to protect themselves really (strength in numbers and all that), and romance had never been part of the equation.

But he wished it had.

Hungary was almost to him now (she was probably an expert at this game), and he'd barely started. He bravely nibbled at his end, cheeks growing redder and redder as she came closer and closer. Her chocolate scented breath wafted across the ever decreasing pocky. Oh to heck with it! In a bold move that surprised everyone he lunged forward and captured Hungary's lips with his own. Hungary soon recovered, however and kissed back with fervor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and waist and pulled him in like there was a chance he might leave again. But leaving was the furthest thing from Austria's, mind along with the fact that Japan was surely taking pictures and that Prussia was probably making obscene remarks about this. No, all that mattered at the moment was that Hunga- _Elizaveta - _was in his arms.

France whistled softly, "I don't zhink anyone was expecting zhat!"

Prussia nodded, "I'm so condescendingly proud of him right now." He watched the two of them kiss for a couple of seconds before he lost whatever tact he may have possessed and shouted, "HEY! GET A ROOM BEFORE VE DIE OF BOREDOM! IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE OUT AT LEAST GIVE US A SHOW!"

France snickered, "You forgot zhat it was your turn after zhis, didn't you?"

Hungary broke off the kiss and whispered in Austria's ear, "Since you technically lost, I want you to go on a date with me~." Austria nodded, clearly in a daze. Hungary saw Prussia try to sneak out of the room from the corner of her eye and whirled around to face him. "Not so fast, it's _your _turn now."

* * *

I'm sorry you guys. I can't write sexy stuff, I just can't. Humor? Yes. Angst? Definitely. But sexy stuff? Nope, the plot bunnies scatter when that comes up! I also gave them accents, which is something Epic and Jywy didn't do...And I think I gave away what the next pairing... Oh well! XD

Please have patience with me, hopefully I'll get better at this after a while.


	10. PruCan

_A/N Epic here! I'M WRITING THE PRUCAN ONE! Because Viva doesn't write gay ships and Lily says that she doesn't have the hang of PruCan. But the weird thing is that I've, like, got a monopoly over all the Prussia ships now... -_-" I don't know how this happened... I mean, Prussia and I are both awesome, but I didn't mean to steal him from everyone! But the worst part is that I don't want to give any of those ships back... o.O_

* * *

Hungary shot Prussia an evil smirk.

"Not so fast, it's _your_ turn now."

Prussia swallowed, almost making an audible gulping sound. "Well, I know I said that I would do this but, um, h-hey, I was just helping you and the pretty princess over there-" Roderich scowled at him, straightening his cravat, "-get back together, since you're obviously pining away over each other-"

"Oh please," Hungary said, rolling her eyes. "Like you care! You're just scared to do the games with Canada because America and France are so protective of him-"

America stood up, slamming his handburgers (hands holding burgers) onto the table so hard it broke. "Damn straight I'm protective of Canada! Look at how cute he is!" America pointed ferociously in the opposite direction of his younger brother, only realizing where he actually was when Canada coughed quietly and waved Kumajirou in the air.

"It's okay, America. It's just a pocky game, it's not like Prussia's going to molest me in front of all these-"

"Molest?" France said, looking horrified. "_Oh non!_ That just won't do!"

"You bloody frog, like you haven't molested people before-"

"I have never, ever molested anyone in my life! I wouldn't do that to someone! I believe in l'amour, not some sickly molesting, unlike you anglais!"

England stood up very suddenly, so suddenly, in fact, that Germany grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat to keep him from attacking the Country of Love. But, because of Germany's strength, he accidentally sent poor England crashing right through the chair and onto the hard floor of his own house. So embarrassing.

There was silence for a moment as the entire world wondered if Germany had actually killed England. Suddenly, a hand popped up over the side of the table and grasped onto the edge, causing Spain and Romano to scream- like manly men -as England pulled himself up over the side, a dark aura gathered around behind him (something that tended to happen when the magic-using countries got mad).

"You... bloody frog... I have never... molested... anyone... in my life."

Spain suddenly stood up, acting as if he hadn't screamed just two seconds before. "I beg to differ!" he said in a vaguely not-happy tone that made Romano stare at him as if he'd been secretly switched by a clone.

"Shut up... Spain... you don't bloody count."

Romano opened his mouth, obviously preparing to cuss England out majorly, but before he could, Prussia stood on top of the table, dragging Canada with him.

"ME AND BIRDIE ARE DOING THE POCKY GAME. IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT, LEAVE THE ROOM."

"Tch," was the only sound in the entire room, and it was just Romano looking at Spain with that almost-affection he sometimes managed when he was in a good mood.

Hungary rolled her eyes. "Okay, now that we've decided to just let an independent country do what he wants, let's all just settle down and watch the pocky game, okay?"

The entire room was silent as Prussia jumped off of the table, then lifted Canada down (which was just too cute, like honestly). The whole world continued to be silent as Prussia and Canada strolled casually over to the pocky table, picked out some strawberry pocky ("Ooh, Prussia, this one matches your eyes!" "No it doesn't!" "Yes it doooooooes!"), then moved to the middle of the room and began their pocky game.

Canada began nibbling at it first, and then Prussia started, trying his best to beat the Canadian, who was, apparently, having none of it. Canada nibbled faster and faster, as did Prussia. If they had been in a race, they would have been neck and neck, though as it was, they were nearly lip to lip.

When their mouths got so close that they're almost touching, Prussia suddenly grabbed Canada around the waist- still keep the pocky in both of their mouths -and began to... to...

"_What... what the actual __fuck_," Romano murmured as he watched them.

"I thought this was a pocky game..." Spain whispered back.

"What are... those bloody wankers... d-doing?"

"_Ma petite canadien, qu'est-ce que tu fais..._" said France, putting down his box of wine-flavored pocky just as elegantly as if it was actual wine in a glass.

"Like, Liet, what are they, like, doing?" Poland asked, none too quietly.

"I-I don't know, Poland... K-keep it down, will you...?"

"Ve, Germany, what are Prussia and Canada doing? Ve, ve, Germanyyyy! Answer meee!"

"U-um... Italy I... I don't actually know what they're doing..."

"Um... well, this is, um, a bit unexpected..." Hungary said, glancing at Japan, who was staring, slack-jawed, at the couple in front of him.

"I'm so confused!" whimpered Ukraine.

"They have both become one with Mother Russia before," Russia whispered to Romano.

"Get off of me, fucking creep!" Romano shrieked, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, get off of him!" Spain agreed, also jumping to his feet.

America suddenly looked up from his hamburger fest. When he saw what Prussia and Canada were doing, his mouth fell open, pieces of hamburger slipping out, though he didn't seem to care. He jumped to his feet, waving hamburgers around in each hand, then yelled, "HEY, THIS IS THE POCKY GAME, NOT _SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE!_"

Yes... Prussia and Canada... were dancing. _With pocky in their mouths. Just one stick_.

"Hey, Berwald, how is that even possible...?" Finland asked, tugging lightly on Sweden's sleeve.

"I d'no," Sweden answered. He took off his glasses, rubbed them off on his shirt, then put them back on.

"I can dance better than that, aru!"

"Dancing was made in Korea!"

Everyone fell silent as Gilbird somehow dimmed the lights and made a glowing disco ball descend from the ceiling.

"I don't... own a disco... ball," England murmured, mostly to himself.

Suddenly, the Titanic theme song started playing as Canada and Prussia whirled around the dancefloor, still nibbling on their shared pocky.

"I'm scared," Hungary whispered to Ukraine.

"GREECE WAKE UP," screamed Turkey, shaking Greece by the shoulder.

"I will kill you," Greece said, practically sleep-talking.

"Oi, this is the most confusing thing I've ever seen, mate!" Australia said from out of nowhere.

Austria scoffed. "Honestly, I thought I taught Gilbert to dance better than that."

Suddenly, Canada and Prussia stopped dancing. Gilbird stopped the music, and a deep silence fell over the world as they tried to get their brains back into touch with reality.

"Hey... Birdie won!" Prussia yelled.

"And my request is that Prussia and I go get pancakes!" Canada said happily, swallowing the rest of the pocky.

"Oh... um... okay," Hungary said, watching as Prussia and Canada slowly left the room.

Once they were down the hall, the rest of the world looked back toward the middle of the room, watching slowly as the disco ball stopped spinning and glowing and slowly retracted into the ceiling.

"Um... okay then." said Japan softly.

"That was different," France commented.

"You don't see that every day," Germany pointed out.

"Am I high?" Romano asked.

* * *

_A/N So. This is why you don't write at 12:40 in the morning after a Tumblr spree. IT'S NOT GOOD. IT'S NOT HEALTHY. APPARENTLY I CAN WRITE CRACK. WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT_.


	11. PruHun

_A/N Apparently we're done whoring out Norway and have started on Hungary and Prussia... *shrugs* Oh well. They'll have to deal with it. Besides, it's early payback for what Hungary will make all the other countries do... *wriggles eyebrows*_

* * *

Before anyone could ask who was up next, Prussia bolted up from his place next to Canada.

"I want to go next!" he called out to Hungary, smiling brightly. She glanced up suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Who do you want to go with...?" she asked warily.

Prussia grinned vividly. "You!" he said. The entire world held their breaths as Hungary stared into Prussia's eyes.

"She's going to kill him," America whispered, leaning toward England.

"She's going to kill him," England agreed, eyes locked onto the scene before him. He wanted to see the look on Prussia's face as he was murdered by his childhood crush.

But, to the surprise of everyone in the room, Hungary just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine, for old time's sake." Prussia's eyes lit up and a grin crossed his face, and Hungary quickly corrected herself. "This is a one-time thing, though, so don't expect us to start dating or something."

Prussia shrugged. "I don't want to date you," he said, and it was only half a lie. He had given up on Hungary a long time ago, and besides, Canada was much cuter, not to mention nicer- even if he did kick Prussia's ass every time they played hockey.

"Good," Hungary said. She glanced at the pocky, then picked a normal piece from an already opened box of chocolate flavor. She looked reluctantly from the pocky to Prussia, a faint look of disgust on her face, then sighed resignedly and moved toward him, grabbing him by the sleeve (so that she wouldn't have to touch his skin) and dragging him into the space in the middle of the table. Hurriedly, she stuck the pocky in her own mouth, then leaned forward and allowed Prussia to take the other end in his own mouth. Their eyes met for a long moment, and then she blushed, turning her eyes slightly away. She just knew what he was thinking about: That one time, years ago, when they'd both been a bit high from the thrill of battle, and had kissed. Sure, they had been kids, and by all rights she shouldn't still be affected by it, but she was. Unfortunately, Prussia had been her first kiss... which was incredibly stupid and she regretted it immensely later, but there you go.

Of course... for a first kiss between two kids, it had been nice. Ish. Not very much, though, since they had both been sweaty and covered in blood and still holding swords and everything. Also, she had still thought she was a guy, so she had been worried about being gay for a loooong time...

Prussia slowly nibbled at the pocky, moving their mouths closer together, and Hungary got the overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss him. But of course, she didn't, because kissing in front of people was weird, and kissing Prussia was also weird, and she wouldn't even be able to kiss him because the pocky in their mouths would move forward down her throat and choke her or something.

She nibbled on the pocky a bit, hearing hushed voices around the room begin to place bets on who would win. She pushed down her slight anger- it wasn't supposed to be like this, _she_ was supposed to be betting on _them_ -and then glanced back into Prussia's dark red eyes. Suddenly, she wanted the pocky to disappear, to be able to lean forward and kiss him just like all those years ago.

She quickly stopped herself from thinking like that, instead taking another small bite of the pocky and waiting for his own retaliatory bite. By the time they had both taken around three more bites, their lips were just this close to touching, and Hungary felt like the bones themselves were squirming inside of her body. She felt the urge to run and hide. There was too much happening right now, and she didn't know what to-

Suddenly the door banged open. She and Prussia jerked apart in surprise as in marched Spain and Romano, Spain looking just as happy as usual, Romano looking just as incredibly pissed off.

"The fuck is going on here?" Romano demanded harshly. He grabbed Spain by the hand and dragged him over to his seat, since the moment Spain saw England he got the overwhelming urge to go over and kill him.

"Are you guys still playing this shitty pocky game?" Romano asked, slumping into a seat (and dragging Spain into the seat next to him). "Jesus, when're you fucks gonna be done? Who's up now, anyway- Hungary? And Prussia? Wow, who'd you have to kill for that?"

Hungary turned to scowl slightly at Romano, but inside she was feeling a bit relieved. It was too much to be this close to Prussia. She had been avoiding him since forever, and now that she was within inches of him- it was too much. It reminded her too much of when they were kids.

"YEAH, I KNOW RIGHT," America suddenly shouted- well, more like sprayed, since half-chewed hamburger went shooting everywhere as he spoke. "I DON'T KNOW HOW PRUSSIA MANAGED TO GET HUNGARY TO PLAY. THEY HATE EACH OTHER."

England scowled at America, grabbing his bag full of hamburgers and throwing it into the corner. "Would you shut up?" he asked. "You're bothering everyone!"

America dove after his bag of hamburgers, managing to catch them before they hit the ground. "Don't throw my burgers!" he reprimanded England. "And I'm not bothering anyone. Hey, everyone, raise your hand if I'm bothering you!"

Everyone in the room slowly raised their hands, except for Japan- well, and Greece, but he was asleep. America looked sadly around at everyone, then stood up huffily. "Well... well fine! I'll just... just be going now..." He stood up, grabbed his bag of burgers, and slowly slumped from the room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.

Suddenly Poland stood up and flipped a lock or so of hair behind his shoulder. "So, like, now that America's gone, can we, like, have a party?"

The silence grew even more silent, and Hungary began edging away from Prussia, hoping that she could just slip back to her spot as judge and then pretend nothing had ever happened-

"AGH! I can't take it anymore!" Prussia yelled suddenly, throwing his arms up into the air. He grabbed Hungary around the waist, dipped her down, then kissed her right on the mouth. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall, and after that, well, she couldn't help but return the kiss. It's for old time's sake, she told herself as their faces smushed together. He tasted like beer, and battles long past, and familiarity.

After a moment- or possibly a year -they broke apart, and Prussia swung her back to her feet. She staggered a bit, unused to standing. She stared into Prussia's eyes, realizing how cliche it was but not caring. His eyes, she noticed, were a prettier shade of red than she had ever thought before.

Suddenly she noticed that the silence in the room was absolutely deafening, and so she awkwardly cleared her throat before saying, "Ah... um... well, it looks like there was no winner of that pocky game." She then hurriedly scurried to her seat and hid her face behind a notebook lying on the table, not noticing, in her embarrassment, that it was upside-down.

Across the room, Romano smirked to himself. Heh. For once _he_ wasn't the one with the bright red face.

* * *

_A/N AAAAGH. FEELINGS. This is practically the only originally straight Hetalia ship I like. Well, maybe just straight ship in general. I got into it because of the fic "Changed" by Jackson Hanning, WHICH IS GORGEOUS. AGH. (And I only even read that because I saw a Spamano oneshot he'd written and then was bored and wanted to read his writing, which is good.)_

_Also, I played the Pocky Game in real life with some of my cousins... IT IS THE MOST AWKWARD THING EVER HOLY SHIT._


	12. RoBel

A/N: Viva here! This chapter is interesting because I wrote it just to annoy Epic. She doesn't like any pairing that gets in the way of Spamano so...yeah. XD But hopefully I wrote it in a way that doesn't make her kill me. Here's hoping!

_You're eeeeeeeeeeeeeevil.  
_

I know! :D

* * *

Belgium giggled when she saw Romano smirk. Ever since he was a baby Romano had always been doing cute things like this. She could still remember when he'd asked for a kiss as a little chibi.

_A figure just ahead made Belgium grin and call out, "Hello Spain!"_

_Spain turned around in surprise. "B-Belgium?"_

_A little chibi dressed in a pink maid outfit walked up eating a piece of pizza. Belgium let out a small gasp at how cute the little nation was. "Ooh! So that cutie is Romano, right?" Romano looked at her blankly as if he couldn't understand. "Is he learning Spanish?" she asked._

_Spain scratched his hair and let out a hesitant chuckle. "Well, not quite…" _

_Romano's eyes suddenly brightened and he grabbed at the folds of her dress with his tiny fingers. "B__ésame! Kiss me, baby!" he yelled. He continued tugging at her dress while Spain yelled, "Really? That's the only thing you remember?!"_

_Belgium leaned down a bit and smiled. "Okay, how about I kiss you on the cheek?" _

_The change in Romano was almost instantaneous. He let go of her dress and looked down at his hands, "What? Um… u-um.." _

_Belgium tilted her head to one side. "Hmm?"_

_The poor boy's face turned tomato red and that odd curly bit of hair that protruded from the side of his head seemed to get bent out of shape. "A-actually, I think I'll wait a bit," he stuttered. _

_Belgium laughed and patted his head. "I'm sorry, you're still so innocent after all. How about I give you some waffles as an apology?" Romano just nodded and blushed harder._

Now that she thought about it, she never _had _given him that kiss, had she? A devious thought formed in her brain (who said she was clueless and innocent?) as she watched Japan and Hungary try to figure out who would go next. She bounced to her feet and called, "I'll go next!" Everyone paused to look at her in amazement.

"All right! Who do you want to play it with?" Hungary chirped.

Without a moment's hesitation, Belgium turned to where Spain and Romano were making doe eyes at one another. "Romano! I want to play with Romano!"

If Romano had been drinking he would have done a spit take. "W-W-W-WHAT?!" he shrieked. Spain took it better, laughing and clapping the Italian on the back.

"Oh go ahead! I remember when you used to have a crush on her!" said the Spaniard.

"NO ****ING WAY, YOU BASTARD!"

Belgium gave him her best cat smile. "Please Romano? Just this once? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Romano looked at her and instantly regretted it. How was he supposed to refuse when she looked at him like that? He could feel his face getting redder and redder….

"ALRIGHT, DAMMIT! JUST THIS ONCE!" He stomped over to the pile of pocky and snatched the first box he could get his hands on. Belgium joined him, giggling, and he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in her uniform. He fumbled to open the box – why did his hands feel like they were made of clay?- and after an embarrassingly long time he managed to get the stupid thing out and pull out a stick of pocky.

Belgium looked at the side of the box and read the label. "Ooh! Waffle flavored pocky? What a cute choice Romano~"

"Whatever," he mumbled. He carefully placed one end of the pocky in his mouth, thrusting out his chin to get the other end closer to Belgium.

_Awwww! He looks like a baby bird~! _Belgium thought. She accepted the invitation and started nibbling on the pocky. It was very good, almost like a real waffle. She'd have to grab another box when she got the chance. Belgium smiled around the pocky at the sight of Romano chewing on it with a determined look on his face. He was always so stubborn - not that it was a bad thing! …Most of the time anyway. As she nibbled, she thought about what she should ask Romano for if she won… maybe she could be a third wheel on one of his dates with Spain! Or maybe she should have him dress in a maid outfit for a day. The possibilities were endless….

"They look so cute!" Spain cooed. Prussia rolled his eyes. Only Spain would say that.

"Oui! Zhey are adorable!" France squealed like a frickin' girl. _I stand corrected… _Prussia thought as he facepalmed.

Romano heard them and his face turned as red as an overripe tomato. He soldiered on though, and soon enough they were almost touching. C-could it be that he'd finally get a kiss from his childhood crush? They were so close now. Green eyes meeting hazel…. And she was still smiling! She didn't look flustered or embarrassed at all! Well, fine then! He'd be embarrassed for her. Yeah! That's what he'd do! He almost pulled back when he felt her lips brush his, but he forced himself to stay still…

They probably would have kissed if Netherlands hadn't come back from the bathroom at that exact moment.

"BELGIUM?!"

Belgium whipped around to look at her brother, snapping the pocky stick. "Oh, hi Netherlands!" Her eyes widened and she looked at the stub of pocky in Romano's mouth. "I lost!" she said, her voiced filled with disappointment.

Romano straightened swallowed the last bit and grinned. "Yeah, you lost."

Hungary sidled up to them. "Soooooooo, what do you want Belgium to do?"

The South Italian thought about it for a moment before smiling even more and tapping his cheek. "One kiss. Right here."

"Silly! You were supposed to ask for something _you _want, not something I want~!" Before he could reply Belgium wrapped her arms around Romano's neck and gave him a big kiss on the proffered cheek. She took her time about it, waiting a good ten seconds before pulling away with a loud smack. With that done she hurried over to sit next to a vaguely disgruntled Netherlands with a faint blush tinting her cheeks. Romano just stood there, frozen. Japan snapped his fingers to try and get his attention but Romano made no response.

The smaller man nodded and gave his diagnoses, in a tone that said he'd seen it many times. "Belgium broke him."

"Wait! Dudes, is he a robot?"

"You imbecile, of course he's not a robot!"

"Ohononononon! Well done Belgium~."

"Romanoooooo! Are you okay Romano?!"

"Ksesese! Calm down Spain, zhink about all zhe zhings you could do now zhat he's not paying attention!"

"...Fsososososo!"

Hungary slammed her frying pan down on the table, "Everyone shut up!" The world watched her fearfully and fell silent. Japan gently pushed Romano in Spain's direction.

Japan cleared his throat and began, "Arright. Ret's get on to the next-"

Hungary held up a hand, "Wait a minute. We need to do a special version of the pocky game."

"What do you mean?"

"The authors decided spontaneously to give a prize to the one hundredth reviewer."

America looked at England, "What's she talking about? What authors?"

"How should I know?"

Japan tilted his head to one side, confusion written all over his face. "But…we arready have armost one hundred and fifty reviews."

"Yeeeeeeaaaahhh, the authors are lazy. So in the next chapter the one hundredth reviewer will have a chance to play the pocky game with a nation!"

A loud crash came from outside and made everyone jump. Japan hurried to the window and peeked out. He leaned against the windowsill and sighed, "You broke the fourth warr again."

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

A/N: XD Okay. Yes, the next chapter is going to be a prize for Purestrongpoem who was the 100th reviewer! It will be interesting methinks.

_ALSO, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED. YOU ARE NEARLY AS AWESOME AS ONE HALF OF ME._


End file.
